The present invention relates to removable pockets. More specifically, the present invention is pocket that is removably secured to an object such as an article of clothing, bag, or the like.
It is well known in the art to provide permanent pockets on objects such as clothing, bags, and the like. However, these pockets are typically secured to the object in a permanent fashion such as with stitching or thermally activated adhesive, i.e. xe2x80x9ciron-onxe2x80x9d type glues and hot glues. Thus, these pockets cannot be easily removed from the object and, more importantly, cannot be easily moved from one location to another on the object.
Similarly, for clothing and other objects without pockets, it may require skill and time to attach a pocket. In the example above, to create a pocket on an object without a pocket, one would be required to cut a pocket panel, finish the edge of the pocket panel, and stitch or otherwise attach the pocket panel to the object. As can be appreciated, most people do not have the time, skill, or equipment required to attach a pocket to pocketless objects in this manner.
While low bonding strength adhesives, that is removable adhesives, could be used to create removable pockets, it is well appreciated in the art that these adhesives have a tendency to lose their efficacy with repeated use. More importantly, when adhered to the object, removable adhesives, like all adhesives, have a greater bonding strength against shear forces than normal forces. Thus, removable adhesives could disengage when an object is placed in the pocket that causes the pocket to stretch thereby placing normal stresses on the adhered surfaces.
It can therefore be appreciated that there is a need in the art for a removable pocket that may be secured to an object in a fashion that will secure the pocket against unwanted disengagement but permits removal and movement to other locations or objects.
A removable storage pocket that is securable to the surface of an object includes a front panel, a rear panel and a mating fastener. Each panel has front and rear surfaces. The panels may be formed from any suitable thin, sheet-like material. Such suitable materials may include cloth fabric, polymer fabric, polymer sheet, or the like. The front surface of the rear panel is secured to the rear surface of the front panel around the margins thereof to form a storage pocket.
The mating fastener is of a type that includes first and second mating elements that can be removably engaged to one another. In an optional embodiment, the fastener is a hook and pile fastener such as that sold under the trademark Velcro(trademark). A first element of the mating fastener is secured to the rear surface of the rear panel. In an optional embodiment, the first mating fastener element is permanently secured to the rear panel. As is known in the art, the first mating fastener element may be permanently secured to the panel using stitching, adhesives, or the like.
The second element of the mating fastener is removably adhered to the object surface. The adhesive used to adhere the second mating fastener element to the object surface has a bonding strength greater than the force required to disengage the mating fastener. In other words, an adhesive is used that permits disengagement of the mating fastener but permits removal of the second fastener element from the object if desired. The second mating fastener element is positioned on the object surface in a shape substantially congruent to the configuration of the first element on the rear panel. In a further optional embodiment, the first fastener element is disposed around less than all the margin of the rear surface of the rear panel, such as at the top of the rear panel. In this fashion, when the mating fastener elements are engaged, the storage pouch formed by the cooperating front and rear panels is removably secured to the surface of the object.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a removable storage pocket that can be secured to an object in a secure yet removable fashion.